


It's over, isn't it?

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Captain America - All Media Types, Scarlet Witch (Comic), Steve Rogers - Fandom, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Before and after (Y/N)’s death, things between Wanda and Steve had been rough, but Angelina Rogers’s sixth birthday can be a chance to talk things over and move on





	It's over, isn't it?

It was Angelina Rogers’s sixth birthday, and the avengers were ready to throw her a, not so little, party. Angie was growing healthy and happy, just like any child her age should, and her cool aunts and uncles spoiled her with everything she wanted. A mere look was enough to have the in the palm of her tiny hand.

Though she no longer had her mother, her father made sure that she wouldn’t miss her. Steve’s girlfriend died doing what she loved the most: saving the world. (Y/N) died in Steve’s arms, and though that scarred him for life, he would not break the promise he made to her; taking care of the child they had.

The whole team was devastated by the loss of such an important asset, but apart from Steve, Wanda was, perhaps, the person who suffered the most with (Y/N)’s death.

The two girls had become best friends ever since they met, and as they spent more and more time together, Wanda developed feelings for (Y/N). Unfortunately for the witch, those feelings were not corresponded. (Y/N) did fall in love with Steve Rogers, which resulted in them, having a beautiful baby girl.

When (Y/N) died, Wanda promised herself that she would be there for the child too, even though that meant to be near the man that cut off any chance of ever being together.

“Daddy,” Angie tugged at Steve’s arm, “can I go play with uncle Thor?”

“Yes, doll,” Steve nodded. “I’ll be over there if you need anything, okay?” Steve said pointing at the bar.

“Yes!” The little girl yelled as she ran towards her Asgardian uncle.

Steve walked towards the bar and took a soda from the fridge. He was thinking about (Y/N), and much he missed her. Angie was her living image, and that only made him miss her more. Wanda walked towards him and sat right next to him. They stayed in silence for quite a while.

“Angie looks just like (Y/N),” Wanda said in a melancholic voice. “She’s got your eyes, but it’s her face.”

“You miss her a lot, don’t you?” Steve asked without looking at her. His voice, though plain, did not mean any threat or animosity.

“We all do,” Wanda replied shortly.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Steve huffed swiftly. “I know how you felt for her, or… feel. I’m unsure of the tense.”

“Present,” Wanda chuckled. “I feel for her the same way I did all those years ago. You know,” she placed a soft hand on Steve’s shoulder, “(Y/N) would be so damn proud of how you’ve raised Angie. You’ve done an amazing job, and you’re an amazing dad, Steve.”

“I’ve had an unfair share of help,” Steve turned his head and gently smiled to Wanda. “Yours especially,” he sighed heavily. “I’m just lucky to have such an amazing family to look after my little girl. We’re both lucky.”

“It’s what (Y/N) would’ve wanted, Angie growing in a healthy environment, surrounded by the love of her crazy and erratic aunts and uncles, and…” she stopped. “Us, getting along… I suppose.”

“Yeah…” Steve nodded in absentmindedness. Then, after a long silence, he spoke again. “Wanda, I’ve always wanted to tell you know how sorry I am for what happened between the two of us. I knew you liked (Y/N), I knew you loved her and I still… you know. There’s the result,” he pointed at the fair haired girl that danced in the arms of her uncle Thor. “I hurt you, and I broke things between you guys.”

“You know I had absolutely no chance there,” Wanda said in a serious voice. “Steve, (Y/N) loved you. She chose you because there was no way in hell she would’ve liked me. She liked men, not women.”

“Still—”

“No,” Wanda shook her head. “It took me a while to understand that love is not exclusive. I know (Y/N) loved me, in her own way, and in return I loved her too, and I love the child she made… I don’t hate you, Steve. At least, not anymore.”

“You know,” Steve said in a very soft voice, “(Y/N) wanted to get out of this. She was always saying it would be her last mission. Leaving with a bang…” he chuckled gloomily. “Sounds ironic now that I think about it. She did leave with a bang… I’m serious, Wanda,” he gulped. “I’m sorry for all the pain I caused.”

“Steve,” Wanda took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I’ve never talked about this with anyone, and you are the last person I ever though of bringing this up with, but since you’re part of it, I’ll say it. I was truly in love with (Y/N)—still am, even though she’s gone. She was… my everything. I would’ve taken a bullet for her, and I would’ve taken _that_ bullet. And when she chose you over me, I won’t deny I was furious,” she sighed. “Why would she do that? I mean, apart from the obvious, what did you have that I didn’t? And it took me very long to be okay with that, and that’s why I fell out with both of you… but then I didn’t really know how to come back. Then, I came to terms with it because, deep down, I knew (Y/N) was happy with you, and when she told me you two were expecting Angie, and she wanted me to be the godmother,” Wanda tugged at her bottom lip, trying to contain the tears in her eyes. “Steve, I know you didn’t mean to cause any pain or weird feelings between us all, but if you need to hear this… I forgive you, because in the end, you made her so happy, and you loved her so much… and that’s all I ever wanted for her. I just wanted her to be happy… so yes, I forgive you, and I thank you for making her happy, and… for making Angie too.”

“Thank you, Wanda,” Steve wrapped his arms around Wanda, and held her tightly. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s alright, Steve,” she gently stroke his back. “It’s alright.”


End file.
